


Aquila non captat muscas

by natoth



Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Блад и компания готовятся к своему первому пиратскому рейду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вместо пролога

**Author's Note:**

> Хронологически эта зарисовка продолжает "Весточку". Но сама по себе она не является чем-то строго сюжетным, я просто написала несколько сцен из обычной пиратской жизни нашего капитана. Тут даже нет морали или каких-то выводов. 
> 
> Время действия: осень 1686г  
> Место: о. Тортуга, г. Кайонна

– Вечер -

В таверне «У французского короля» было шумно, потому что в Кайонне сейчас пережидали сезон штормов несколько пиратских кораблей, и их команды боролись со скукой, спуская за выпивкой и азартными играми награбленную добычу.  
Нэд Волверстон и Николас Дайк вошли в накуренный зал, с улыбкой отвечая на приветствия посетителей. После истории с «Санта-Барбарой» беглых каторжников с Барбадоса стали привечать во всех питейных и игорных заведениях Кайоны.  
Вот и сейчас сразу несколько человек, среди которых были и местные дамы, поинтересовались у них, появится ли сегодня их замечательный капитан?  
Волверстон уже привык к этим вопросам. И покачал головой в ответ, сообщив, что Питер Блад очень занят и вряд ли придет.   
– Но вы не беспокойтесь, мы с Ником все равно не дадим вам скучать, – с усмешкой сказал старый волк.   
Некоторое время спустя, когда толпа любопытствующих рассосалась, разойдясь по своим делам, Волверстон, окинув зал внимательным взглядом, заметил невысокую кареглазую девицу, стоявшую чуть на отшибе от своих товарок. Она выделялась среди остальных своей задумчивостью.   
За столом, где сидели Дайк и Волверстон, народ начал собираться для традиционной вечерней игры в кости.   
Старый волк все смотрел на девчонку. Он припомнил, что именно на нее обратил внимание его капитан, когда в последний раз приходил сюда. Волверстон, несмотря на то, что напился в тот вечер в дымину, оказался достаточно наблюдательным, чтобы заметить это. Возможно, потому что капитан раньше вел себя совершенно по-другому. И это его поведение начало беспокоить старого волка...  
Волверстон поднялся с места и подошел к дамочке.  
– Привет, милашка, – сказал он ей и улыбнулся многозначительно. – Позволишь угостить тебя вином?  
Девица насторожилась, но тем не менее, кивнула, выдавив дежурную улыбку.  
– Вы очень добры, месье.   
Волверстон подозвал слугу-разносчика и заказал вина для дамы и ром для себя.  
Юноша-мулат быстро вернулся с подносом, и старый волк, протянув бокал девушке, сказал негромко, с кривой улыбкой:  
– Это тебе, милочка, за то, что встряхнула нашего капитана.   
И он подмигнул ей.   
К его удивлению, девица замерла, не взяв бокал, глядя на него почти с испугом.  
– Это... капитан Блад вас послал, да? – пытливо спросила она, чуть сдвинув брови. – А он... придет сюда сегодня?  
Волверстон покачал головой.  
– Нет-нет, дорогуша. Вряд ли придет. И он даже не знает о том, что я решил с тобой поговорить. Но ты все равно молодец. После того вечера с тобой его как будто подменили. Вот я и решил тебя поблагодарить.   
Он почти силком сунул ей бокал в руки, и снова подмигнул.   
Девушка, однако, продолжала держаться напряженно.  
– Он... он что... всё вам рассказал? – спросила она нервно.   
Волверстон засмеялся, качнув головой.  
– Нет, что ты! Питер у нас не трепло. Но я же не слепой. Я же видел, как он на тебя тогда смотрел.   
Он хохотнул и толкнул ее локтем, наклонившись к ней.  
– Говорил же ему, что ночка с горячей девкой – лучшее лекарство от всех заскоков. И, как видишь, оказался прав!  
Девушка попятилась от него, поставив полный бокал на стол.   
– Простите, мне надо идти, месье, – сказала она сухо.  
Волверстон недоуменно посмотрел ей вослед и проворчал растерянно:  
– Эй, это был комплимент, на случай, если до тебя не дошло!   
– Нэд! Где ты застрял? – окликнул его Дайк. – Мы будем играть в кости, или нет?!  
– Уже иду! – отозвался Волверстон, а потом посмотрел вослед уходящей девице и фыркнул, передернув могучими плечами...


	2. Утро

Питер Блад подпрыгнул и ухватился за ванты. Некоторое время просто висел на вытянутых руках, чувствуя, как что-то щелкает в спине. Потом несколько раз подтянулся, разминая мышцы и прогоняя остатки сна.   
Утренний влажный воздух приятно холодил тело. Было еще очень рано – около пяти часов утра, – и вахтенные еще занимались уборкой палубы, торопясь завершить это дело до того, как солнце окончательно поднимется.   
– Я готов, Питер, – услышал он голос Хагторпа.   
Повернув голову, Блад увидел, что его старший лейтенант, обнаженный по пояс, стоит за его спиной, держа подмышкой две учебные рапиры.   
Блад кивнул и, разжав пальцы, отпустил ванты, спрыгнув на палубу. Он тоже был без рубашки, в одних легких бриджах.   
Хагторп протянул ему пару кожаных перчаток, необходимых для защиты рук во время тренировки.  
– Что ж, проверим, смогу ли я сегодня отбить тот твой хитрый выпад, – сказал он с усмешкой.   
Блад забрал у него одну из рапир и принялся проверять, крепко ли держится защитный колпачок из толстой кожи на ее конце.  
Краем глаза он заметил Джереми Питта, который вышел на палубу и облокотился на поручни трапа, ведущего на квартердек. Штурман почти оправился от ран, полученных на Барбадосе, но, по мнению капитана, был недостаточно здоров, чтобы принять активное участие в их утренних тренировках. Но он все равно упрямо приходил и смотрел. Блад не возражал, наоборот, считал, что это только пойдет другу на пользу.  
Впрочем, зрителей тут и без штурмана хватало. На шкафуте все еще возились с пемзой и швабрами вахтенные: по большей части, новобранцы из числа тортугских головорезов.   
Они на мгновение прекратили скрести палубу и с любопытством уставились на капитана и старшего лейтенанта, которые занимали исходные позиции, все еще продолжая разминать затекшие мышцы.  
Хагторп и Блад определили себе размер фехтовальной площадки. Они каждый раз меняли место, решив приучить себя к бою на корабле в разных условиях. Сегодня тренировочный поединок должен был пройти на шкафуте.   
Блад немного попрыгал и, выдохнув, медленно отсалютовал своему противнику, замерев в стойке. Хагторп криво улыбнулся и повторил его жест.   
– И все же сегодня я докажу тебе, Питер, что прав, – сказал он, делая пробный выпад.   
Они пока что двигались неторопливо, старательно выполняя каждое движение, примеряясь друг к другу.   
Бладу нравилось упражняться в фехтовании с Хагторпом. Старший лейтенант был почти одного с ним роста и телосложения и неплохо владел шпагой и рапирой. За неделю тренировок он быстро восстановил свою форму и стал довольно опасным противником.  
Правда, их фехтовальные манеры немного отличались. Хагторп предпочитал полагаться на силу, а Питер Блад – на ловкость и скорость. Из-за этого у капитана и лейтенанта завязался небольшой спор, который они уже неделю пытались решить во время тренировок.   
– Ну, скажи, скажи, Питер, разве может сравниться добрый удар с каким-то жалким уколом? – приговаривал Хагторп, ускоряя темп атаки и наседая на капитана.   
– О, все зависит от того, как колоть, – ответил Блад с ехидной улыбкой. Он увернулся от выпада лейтенанта и тут же контратаковал, пользуясь тем, что в скорости Хагторп все еще ему уступал.   
Хагторп сумел отбить его атаку и сделал несколько быстрых шагов назад.   
Матросы на палубе следили за их перемещениями, разинув рты. Поскольку утренние тренировки длились уже неделю, многие наловчились тайно от офицеров делать ставки.   
Блад продолжил атаку, заставив лейтенанта запрыгнуть на ростры, на которых стояли шлюпки.   
– Ой, черт! – не выдержал юнга, увидев, что старший лейтенант уперся спиной в шлюпку, накрытую тентом из просмоленной парусины.  
Стоявший неподалеку от него боцман Хейтон тут же дал ему затрещину.  
– Давай, работай, лентяй! – буркнул он, но сам тоже краем глаза следил за поединком.

Блад улыбнулся еще шире, глядя в лицо Хагторпу.  
– Может, сдашься уже сейчас, Нат? – поддел он своего противника.  
В ответ только свистнула рапира.   
Хагторп, пользуясь тем, что был немного сильнее капитана и стоял сейчас чуть выше его, нанес один из своих сокрушительных ударов.   
Зазвенели клинки, столкнувшись. Потом металл противно заскрежетал, пока Блад круговым движением отводил рапиру противника.  
Хагторп крякнул и прыгнул вбок, снова оказавшись на палубе.   
Матросы выдохнули.   
Оба фехтовальщика, кружили друг вокруг друга, постепенно смещаясь в сторону бака.  
Питт невольно последовал за ними вдоль борта, чтобы лучше видеть бой.  
Хагторп принялся непрерывно атаковать, тесня Блада.  
– Ну, согласись же со мной, Питер... – рычал он, делая выпад за выпадом, – что удар в нашем деле – самое лучшее средство!  
– Для топора или абордажной сабли – несомненно, – ответил Блад, тяжело дыша, – но мы-то сейчас говорим о рапирах, мой друг!  
Капитан взмахнул левой рукой, пытаясь переключить на нее внимание лейтенанта, но Хагторп был достаточно опытным фехтовальщиком, чтобы попасться на этот трюк. И все же лейтенант не сумел разгадать намерений Блада, за что тут же и поплатился.  
Капитан Блад замер в длинном низком выпаде, задержав свой клинок у груди Хагторпа.  
– Туше! – сказал он выразительно.  
Хагторп тяжело вздохнул, опустив оружие.   
– Чертовы французы с их чертовыми финтами! – сказал он с досадой. А потом протянул капитану руку.   
Блад рассмеялся, пожав ее.   
– Ничего, скоро ты отыграешься, Нат, – сказал он лейтенанту примирительно. – Я уже еле от тебя уворачиваюсь.   
– Давай завтра на палашах? – спросил Хагторп, стиснув ладонь Блада.   
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Почему бы нет?  
– Ха! – старший лейтенант радостно хлопнул себя по бедру. – Как там говорят твои римляне? Memento mori? Завтра я тебе покажу, что такое настоящий бой!  
– Жду с нетерпением! – Блад усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к Питту, который уже подошел к ним.   
Капитан был мокрым от пота и все еще учащенно дышал после быстрого боя. Они с Хагторпом уговорились постепенно наращивать темп поединков, чтобы поскорее вернуть былую ловкость и выносливость. Раз уж выбрали лихое пиратское ремесло, надо быть лучше потенциального противника.  
– Может, и мне завтра начать обучение? – спросил Джереми негромко. – Хотелось бы хоть что-то уметь к нашему отплытию...  
Блад не сразу ответил, воспользовавшись тем, что негр-подросток по имени Бенджамин, взятый в услужение с Тортуги, притащил ему ведро воды и полотенце.  
Капитан принялся плескаться, смывая с себя пот.  
Наконец, он выпрямился, тряхнув мокрыми волосами, и посмотрел на своего друга.   
– Я бы не торопился, Джереми. Тебе надо восстановить силы до конца.   
Питт набычился.   
– Я отлично себя чувствую! – с вызовом сказал он.  
– Это мне лучше знать, тебе не кажется? – возразил Блад. – Кто из нас двоих врач?  
– Черт побери, а тебе не кажется, что я должен уметь постоять за себя в бою? – Питт продолжал горячиться.   
Блад похлопал его по плечу, успокаивая.  
– Джереми, ты же все равно не будешь принимать участия в абордажах, – сказал он терпеливо. – Ты же понимаешь, что у нас нет на борту стольких штурманов, чтобы так тобой рисковать!  
– Капитану тоже необязательно идти в атаку в первых рядах! – попытался поспорить Джереми.  
Блад улыбнулся, качнув головой.  
– Да я и не собираюсь. Кроме серьезных случаев, конечно. Я делаю это ради Ната, чтобы он в форму пришел. К тому же, капитана всегда можно заменить, а вот штурмана...  
– Ага, – иронично фыркнул Питт. И насупился. – Так ты отказываешься меня учить?  
– Не кипятись, Джереми... – устало ответил Блад, быстро посмотрев на Хагторпа, который стоял за спиной штурмана и делал выразительные гримасы. – Я вовсе не это имел в виду...  
– Ничего, я уже все понял, – процедил Питт сквозь зубы. А потом поднял указательный палец и сказал: – Хорошо, Питер. Раз так, то я тоже повременю с обучением тебя искусству навигации.   
– Эй-эй, ты серьезно? – встревожился Блад. – Мы же обо всем договорились!  
– Серьезнее некуда, Питер! – Питт повернулся, намереваясь уйти в свою каюту.   
– Но... это же шантаж! Гнусный шантаж, парень!  
– Несомненно. Но ты еще можешь все изменить, – пожал плечами штурман.  
Блад переглянулся с Хагторпом. И прищурился, снова повернувшись к Питту.  
– Хорошо, Джереми. Завтра приступим к тренировке. На палашах.   
Штурман не мог поверить тому, что услышал.  
– Ты серьезно?  
– Серьезнее некуда, – ответил Блад. – Так ты продолжишь наше обучение?  
Джереми улыбнулся.  
– Да, сегодня вечером встречаемся на палубе. Буду гонять вас по астрономии.   
– Отлично! – капитан кивнул и, подняв ведро, вылил на себя воду...


	3. Ужин

Вот уже неделю капитан Блад был с утра до вечера погружен в подготовку к первому рейду. Он лично беседовал с каждым матросом, завербовавшимся на «Арабеллу» и, несмотря на то, что в людях они нуждались, брал далеко не каждого, кто приходил.  
– Мне нужно беспрекословное повиновение команды во время плавания, – твердо сказал Блад, обращаясь к своему старшему лейтенанту. – И если я чувствую или вижу, что человек не готов к этому или не относится к этому серьезно, то пусть ищет другого капитана!  
К пьяницам и азартным игрокам он также был строг, поэтому из всей пестрой толпы желающих завербоваться в команду «Арабеллы» удалось отобрать всего человек восемьдесят.  
Хагторп со свойственной ему прямотой намекнул, что этого недостаточно.  
– Корабль у нас большой, Питер, пушек много, – сказал старший лейтенант, когда они, покончив с очередным собеседованием, сидели в капитанской каюте, ожидая, когда слуга – тот самый подросток-негр, которого они отбили у пьяного буканьера около месяца назад, – накроет на стол. – Если мы хотим не только нападать на испанцев, но и побеждать их в бою, то должны действовать быстрее и слаженнее, чем они. Это возможно только если у нас достаточно людей, чтобы обслуживать пушки и работать с парусами. И в любом случае, наша команда должна превосходить числом экипажи испанских кораблей...  
– Я понимаю это, Нат, – кивнул Блад, постукивая пальцами по столу и нетерпеливо поглядывая на дверь. Новый их стюард где-то застрял. – Но, согласись, наши действия будут гораздо успешнее, если под нашим началом будет восемьдесят дисциплинированных парней, нежели двести необузданных мерзавцев.  
Тут Хагторпу нечего было возразить.   
– И, кстати, о действиях… – Блад наклонился вперед, многозначительно глядя на своего лейтенанта. – Я считаю, грех использовать такой мощный корабль как наш для того, чтобы охотиться на испанские суда из засады.  
Хагторп слегка удивился, настороженно поглядев на капитана.  
– Но ведь все здесь используют эту тактику. И она вполне себя оправдывает.  
– Но мы-то не такие как все! – Блад улыбнулся. – Ты же видел наш корабль, Нат. Такого ни у кого здесь нет!  
И снова Блад был прав.  
Каждый раз, когда Хагторп смотрел на «Арабеллу», у него захватывало дух от восхищения. Ярко-алый, с позолоченными портами и носовой фигурой, которые ослепительно сверкали в лучах солнца, фрегат был не только красивым, но и мощным. Обводы корпуса указывали на его испанское происхождение, но, надо отдать должное прежнему владельцу и капитану, покойному дону Диего де Эспиноса-и-Вальдес, за то, что он озаботился избавить корабль от громоздких надстроек, сильно ухудшавших маневренность судна. Поэтому для своих размеров и вооружения «Арабелла» была достаточно быстроходна.   
Тем не менее, Блад вполне резонно считал, что у нее не хватит скорости, чтобы гоняться за испанскими кораблями из засады, как предпочитали делать местные пираты, ходившие в рейды на небольших вертких шлюпах и шхунах.  
– Нет, Нат, такой корабль хорош в ближнем бою, когда дело решают пушки, и, если проводить сражения с умом, мы могли бы брать призы более серьезные, чем та мелочь, на которую охотятся другие, – сказал Блад. – Aquila non captat muscas, как говорили мудрые римляне. Наш друг Истерлинг в чем-то был прав...   
Хагторп недоуменно уставился на него.  
– Что-что?  
– Орел не ловит мух, – пояснил Блад с кривой улыбкой. – Мы не должны тратить силы и время, охотясь за мелкими судами. Играть, так по крупному! Так я считаю!  
И он откинулся в кресле, глядя на лейтенанта с дерзким блеском в синих глазах.  
– Но, чтобы в этом преуспеть, придется нам основательно понатаскать нашу разношерстную команду, – заметил Хагторп. – Испанцы, которые плавают на твоих «серьезных призах», тоже не лыком шиты.   
– Согласен, поэтому хочу устроить им несколько учений, прежде чем мы выйдем в плавание, – улыбнулся Блад. – И надеюсь на твою помощь.  
– Конечно, ты можешь на меня рассчитывать, Питер! – заверил его Хагторп. И добавил вполголоса: – У меня руки так и чешутся сделать из этих рохлей настоящих военных моряков!  
– Главное, Нат, не переборщить с муштрой. Местные парни сделаны из другого теста. Терпения у них маловато, – со смехом сказал Блад, а потом снова посмотрел на дверь. – Где же, черт побери, наш ужин?  
Он встал и подошел к выходу из каюты, громко окликнув стюарда:  
– Бен! Где тебя черти носят?  
– Я уже здесь, хозяин! – отозвался негр, влетая в каюту с подносом.   
Он явно бежал с самого камбуза и совсем запыхался.   
– Спокойнее, парень! – одернул его капитан, когда подросток едва не растянулся на полу, запнувшись о комингс. – И надо говорить…  
– Ужин подан, господа! – выдохнул негр, отчаянно балансируя с подносом в руках.  
Хагторп не выдержал и, вскочив на ноги, поймал вот-вот готовую упасть бутылку вина.  
Бенджамин грохнул поднос на стол. Тарелки и столовые приборы жалобно звякнули.  
Негр замер, испуганно глядя на Блада и Хагторпа.  
– Пожалуйста, не бейте Бена, сэр! – пролепетал он, задрожав. – Бен обязательно всему научится! Уже завтра всё будет по-другому, вот увидите!  
Блад тяжело вздохнул, переглянувшись с Хагторпом.  
– Господи, Бен, когда ты прекратишь болтать про наказания?! Мистер Хагторп свидетель, я когда-нибудь за все время, что ты на этом корабле, тебя хоть пальцем тронул?  
– Нет, мой господин! – помотал головой негр, глядя на капитана с благоговением и почти собачьей преданностью.   
– Тогда перестань упоминать про порку, битье и прочие наказания, когда разговариваешь с нами. Хорошо?  
– Дасэр! – протараторил стюард, вытянувшись в струнку.  
– Точно запомнил? – недоверчиво прищурился Блад.   
– Такточносэр! – Бен энергично кивнул.  
– Хорошо! – Блад вернулся к столу и наклонился над тарелками, которые были накрыты крышками. – Итак, чем ты сегодня нас отра… ох, я хотел сказать, порадуешь?  
Он приподнял крышку и принюхался к содержимому тарелки.  
Хагторп сделал то же самое.   
Некоторое время капитан и лейтенант созерцали непонятное месиво.   
– Пахнет, вроде, аппетитно, – сдержанно произнес Хагторп, шмыгнув носом.  
– Ладно, рискнем! – Блад поставил тарелку перед собой. – В любом случае, хуже того, что давали в Бриджуотерской тюрьме, ничего нет. Что это, Бен?  
Хагторп взял вилку и осторожно поковырял содержимое своей тарелки.   
– Что-то тут трава одна… – мрачно буркнул он. И добавил негромко: – И ты не прав, Питер, на «Ямайском купце» кормили гораздо хуже.  
Блад поморщился.  
– Давай не будем об этом вспоминать за ужином, Нат.  
– Это сальмаганди, мой господин, – услужливо ответил Бен, стоя возле стола и не сводя глаз с Блада и Хагторпа. – Очень вкусная штука, мой господин. Бен старался!  
– А мясо где? – продолжал допытываться Хагторп.   
– Постой, Бен, – Блад повернулся к нему. – Ты уже готовил сальмаганди вчера!  
– Да, мой господин. Но то было другое сальмаганди.  
– Бен… – Блад отложил вилку и посмотрел негру в глаза. – Позавчера ты тоже подал нам сальмаганди. Что-нибудь кроме этого ты умеешь готовить?  
– Конечно, мой господин! – горячо ответил подросток. – Бен готовит отличный букан!  
– Ну, хотя бы что-то из мяса! – со вздохом произнес Хагторп. И добавил вполголоса: – Честное слово, Питер, наши матросы питаются лучше! Может, нам не пытаться сделать из этого парня кока? Пока он нас совсем не уморил?  
Блад наклонился к нему и ответил тихо:   
– Зачем же сдаваться так рано, Нат? Бен – парень сообразительный, я уверен, что он всему научится. Со временем.  
– Ладно, потерпим еще недельку. Но если твои офицеры будут так питаться в плавании, капитан, бунт на борту неизбежен! – ответил Хагторп ровным голосом, из-за этой его манеры всегда было трудно понять, шутит он или говорит серьезно.  
Питер Блад вздохнул, посмотрев на своего слугу.   
Как только негр поправился после укусов собаки, то стал всячески пытаться услужить капитану и офицерам. Он чистил им одежду и обувь, убирался в каютах и бегал по поручениям. Оказалось, предыдущий хозяин неплохо выучил его обращаться с оружием: Бен умел заряжать ружья и пистолеты быстрее всех в команде. А когда он показал, как ловко умеет метать ножи, даже боцман Хейтон восторженно присвистнул. И в то же время были некоторые вещи и дела, в которых он безбожно тупил. Работа на камбузе, например.   
Блад указал негру на свой бокал, намекая, что он пуст.  
Бенджамин схватил бутылку и ринулся наливать вино, но капитан его остановил, качнув головой.  
– Мне лучше воды, Бен. Неужели забыл?  
Негр снова хотел извиниться, но, встретив строгий взгляд капитана, молча кивнул и потянулся за графином с водой.  
Хагторп ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Но в глубине души был, как и все на «Арабелле», поражен почти мгновенной переменой, случившейся в их капитане.  
С того дня, как Питер Блад объявил, что намерен вступить в Береговое братство и начать промышлять морским разбоем (местные джентльмены удачи, впрочем, предпочитали называть свое ремесло более гладким словом «приватирство», а самих себя – флибустьерами), все свое время, с раннего утра до поздней ночи, он посвящал подготовке к предстоящему плаванию. Хагторп, Дайк и остальные беглые повстанцы, знавшие его со времен Барбадоса, поражались кипучей энергии, с которой доктор, ставший теперь их командиром, брался за любое дело, требующее его участия: будь то разговор с губернатором насчет поставок продовольствия и боеприпасов, или общение с тортугскими корабельными плотниками по поводу переоснащения «Арабеллы».  
Блад, казалось, был вездесущ. То его видели на пушечной палубе, где он вместе с Оглом заглядывал чуть ли не в каждую пушку, внимательно выслушивая советы опытного канонира. То он расхаживал на квартердеке с Питтом, обсуждая особенности управления их кораблем и то, как лучше распределить груз в трюме, чтобы это не повлияло на маневренность «Арабеллы».   
И только в одном месте он почти перестал появляться: в портовых тавернах Кайоны.   
Хагторп не мог сказать, что это его огорчило. Скорее, наоборот.   
Просто Питер Блад опять сумел его удивить. И старший лейтенант вынужден был признать, что, скорее всего, это еще не раз случится потом.  
Капитан даже внешне изменился. Глаза его, пронзительно синие под черными, как смоль, бровями, теперь смотрели строго и живо, а в осанке и фигуре появилась властность. Он по-прежнему держался безукоризненно вежливо даже с самым захудалым матросом, но Хагторп знал, что капитан способен высказаться весьма резко, если того требовали обстоятельства.  
Если в самом начале их пребывания на «Синко Льягас» у Хагторпа еще были сомнения в том, способен ли Блад командовать столь большим кораблем с многочисленной и весьма буйной командой, то теперь они развеялись. Блад умел внушить людям должное почтение к себе.  
А недавние приключения с Истерлингом доказали, что он не зря плавал под началом знаменитого де Рюйтера и многое усвоил от великого флотоводца.  
Хагторп смотрел на точеное смуглое лицо Питера Блада и подумал, что бок о бок с таким капитаном, пожалуй, можно сыграть с испанцами по-крупному.


End file.
